HUMILLANTE
by SELENE 333
Summary: San Valentin es una fecha para celebrar con amigos y los novios. pero que pasa si te juegan una mala pasada justo ese día. ?


**HUMILLANTE.**

 _14 de febrero una fecha mas para compartir,_

 _Hay risas, flores, peluches y chocolates que tienen solo un destinatario._

Un nuevo día me recibe, hay un no se que en él ambiente que augura buena venturanza. A pesar que tengo que levantarme, mis ojos se niegan a colaborar, mi cuerpo se resiste a la calidez de las mantas, y tardo en hacerlo. Aun así me levanto y me pondo mi mejor ropa, un jean ajustado una blusa roja con motivos de carrera unas botas altas y un chaleco negro a juego con la botas mis ojos delineados haciéndolos mas notorios y hermosos brillo de labios y ya esta. Me veo linda. Jiji.

Trabajo en una oficina no es tan lujosa pero me encanta y no es necesario ir hoy de uniforme, algo realmente bueno para mi, y no es que deteste esta fecha pero sin alguien con quien compartir se vuelve triste y solitario... pero los amigos y familia siempre te sacan a flote. Esperó que pase rápido para irme a casa y esconderme en la oscuridad de mi habitación para pensar en mi soledad. Hasta ahora todo esta yendo de maravilla, mis amigos me han escrito al igual que yo con unos cuantos chistes por estar sola él día de hoy, pero nada del otro mundo.

Pero cuando piensas que no pasara más en este día... pues si lo hay, y es allí cuando te dan ganas de encerrarte en tu burbuja y olvidar a la humanidad.

.

Hoy me han humillado de la peor manera la tonta de Neherenia y Beryl, junto con Diamante y Zafiro, me la hicieron. No se conformaron con tratar de manchar mi nombre y mi expediente al culparme de todo como la ultima vez. Ahora me la hicieron de nuevo, y no es que yo les haya hecho algo... claro que no. No sé si es por envidia o celos, pero sólo porque él proveedor más lindo y sacado de cuento, sólo hable conmigo, me trate bien y riamos unas pocas veces... pero hasta allí llega ese acercamiento. ¿Porque, damas y caballero? Darien chiba es un Dios, un chocolate andante que estaba para comercelo jiji.

Lo que no entienden sus compañeros del departamento de relaciones publicas, es que sólo somos conocidos y nada mas. Algo que quisiera cambiar... pero así es la vida. Pero no, ellos me quieren desaparecer de sus vidas y si estuviera muerta mejor, pero no es él caso... porqué señoras y señores, hay serena para rato.

Bueno, hasta hoy mi animo se esfumó. Comenzando con mi compañero Seiya, con quien no puedo dejar de estar molesta, porque él señor no quiere dejar en paz a Kakyu, sin importar como ni cuantas veces ella le ha dicho que la olvide y que el matrimonio se acabo.

Pero diganme ustedes, ¿quien no se cansaría con un hombre que le es infiel hasta en los sueños con muchas otras? La pobre ya no soporto tanto cuerno. Y la entiendo, en cierto modo ya hasta se habia tardando mucho. Mi amigo no entendió, y no entiende que él culpable fue él, y nadie más que él. Sé lo hice saber, pero me dijo un montón de cosas por las que terminamos discutiendo. Así que desde hace meses no cruzamos palabras, pero sigo en pie.

Sé que debo ser mala amiga por no apoyarlo, pero le he apoyado tanto durante 10 años... y no ha aprendido. No se vale. Además, un amigo debe hacerle ver las cosas y los errores al otro, y viceversa.

¡De eso es lo qué se trata la amistad! Y no debería dejarlo en él error, pero lo tomó a mal y creo que sé me fue la mano... un poquito.

Bueno me desvíe del tema

Él cuarteto como yo les llamo, ideó un plan maléfico contra su humilde servidora. Enviaron un ramo de rosas, muy lindas por cierto jiji, a mi de parte de mi adorado chocolate andante. Cosa que no era asi, él mensajero me las entregó y tenía una linda tarjeta que decía.

Para: Serena

De: Él hombre que te ama

¿Quien no se va a ilucionar? Diganme. Y suspire y reí de gozo, pero me dije... Debe ser un error, él me llamaría y me diría lo de las rosas pero no lo hizo. Por ello es que salí a buscar al mensajero, pero este ya se había marchado.

Decidí no darle importancia pero la intriga estaba allí, y en un descuidito les escribí a mis amigos en respuesta de los mensajes no contestados evitando mencionarles "eso" a mis amigos. Medía hora después, la bruja del cuarteto mayor, bajo a mi oficina preguntando si "tal persona" no había dejado algo. Yo me extañe, pero después ella vio él ramo y se largo a reír diciendo que era de la bruja menor, Beryl, de parte de Diamante. Y yo sólo sonreí como boba, claro que allí no quedo la cosa. Las dos brujas entraron a mi oficina sin tocar y se llevaron él ramo y de paso se iban riendo, para pasarme el trago amargo, le escribí a mis compañero contándoles cosas sin sentido para que las brujas me oyeran y vieran que no me afectó en nada.

Desaparecieron y yo quede destrozada. Esta bien, acepto que me ilusione con lo que dijo él mensajero... que era de parte del señor Chiba y que supongo que él cuarteto le pago muy bien para decir eso... pero por Dios, yo tengo corazón, por eso no voy por la vida humillando a las personas ni tratando de apagar sus iluciones y sueños.

Dolió y mucho. Y la bruja mayor volvió a mi oficina con la escusa de unos documentos riéndose de lo pasado, burlándose de mi para luego irse riendo. Después apareció un Zafiro tan campante al que le dí mi versión, sólo para ver si así se burlaban de la bruja menor... pero no fue lo que paso, porque él cuarteto estaba unido y fue un complot para reírse a mi costa.

Duele, duele saber que teniendo un titulo, te comportas como niño.

Duele ver que juegan con tus sentimientos sin medir consecuencias

Duele pensar que sólo eres tratada como un juguete con él que ellos se divierten.

Duele más que traten de matar tus iluciones, que destrozar tus sueños.

Somos adultos y aveces nos comportamos como niños

Humillar es lo que saben y no hay más que decir.

Quiero regresar a mi burbuja de bienestar, este día no es día del amor pero si de amistad.

Quiero no sentir dolor ante tanta injusticia.

Quiero muchas cosas, pero aun así no sé qué más lograr.

¿El amor y las ilusiones no fueron hechos para mí?

Este día me lo demostró con creces y pensé que no habría qué ser peor, pero de nuevo me equivoque porque Seiya mi amigo del alma... también participo allí.

VOLVI Y CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA CORTA PERO ES ALGO, JIJIJI BUENO ESTO SE LO DEBO A MI AMIGA KARUMI QUE ME AYUDO A CORREGIR LOS HORRORES DE FALTAS QUE TENIA Y DE PASO LE DIO UNOS PEQUEÑOS TOQUES.

GRACIAS KARU. ;)


End file.
